Late Night Homework
by EverMorning
Summary: Mikan's cornered! She's panicked! She needs some MAJOR help! And who comes to offer this "help"? Natsume Hyuuga of course! Title says it all. NxM Rated T for language. Updated! Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Another oneshot! This idea is actually something I got while writing another story. In that story, I went all of-topic and such and it turned into this. I will be posting my original idea soon. I promise, it's completely different from this one.

Once again, _italics _usually mean thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **Me: Hey T! Can I ask you a question?

Friend named Tiff (real friend, fake name): What do you want now? *narrows eyes* If it's about you wanting to copy my homework, my answer is no.

Me: *shudders* Umm…actually, I just wanted to ask; Do I own Gakuen Alice?

Tiff: *stares, lowers head, and starts shaking uncontrollably*

Me: *backing away* Umm...if it's a bad time T, I'll ask you late-

Tiff: LATER MY ASS! How would I know if you owned Gakuen Alice or not? You DUSH! *spazzes* uncontrollably and starts screaming swear words in my ear*

Well, there you have it. By the way, something like this really did happen (only not related to Gakuen Alice). No joke. Trust me; it wasn't half as funny as you think it is. In fact, I'm scarred for life. :'(

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my friend, Tiff (the one mentioned above) for letting me use her in my disclaimer, introducing me to Fan-Fiction (I'll love you forever for that!), and being an awesome friend through and through! Love you Tiff!

Note: Tiff is also known as miyukiseta on Fan-fiction.

* * *

_**3:40 am at Night…**_

Mikan Sakura, 14, is staring blankly at the computer screen. The only item of clothing she's wearing is a loose, baggy t-shirt she coveted from her boyfriend. Her head started to droop and, with a loud _thud, _hit her desk.

"WAH!" she jerked awake, startled, but soon started to go into a daze again. Her eyes wandered aimlessly around, settling on the screen. They stopped and the fog in them started to clear. She consumed the information and her eyes widened. "Crap! I almost fell asleep _again_!"

Mikan sighed. She's been working on her stupid biology project for the past 5 hours, since 10:00 pm in fact.

She sighed again. It's not actually her fault she's slaving away in the night right now. Her part of the project was done yesterday. Right now, she's doing her partners…

_Flashback_

_Mikan was in her room, texting her boyfriend Natsume. She hummed happily, knowing Jinno's monster biology project was done and finished._

_.:0...0:._

_The project consisted of partners (assigned by Jinno) working __together.__ Together being the key word._

_Mikan and her partner had a situation however, that caused them to make an agreement to split the workload and do the project separately. The situation being, of course, Natsume Hyuuga and his over-protective-boyfriend instincts._

_Natsume's in an advanced placement program and so, isn't doing biology with Mikan. This means that Mikan's partner was someone else. It gets worse. Her partner was a __boy__._

_He instantly became number one on Natsume's hit-list. Not exactly good for the nerves._

_The poor guy was terrified, so he suggested the agreement. Mikan, feeling guilty because of her boyfriend, said yes instantly._

_The agreement worked smoothly; Natsume stopped hunting down the boy and Mikan put her conscious at rest._

_.:0...0:._

_A knock on the door interrupted Mikan's mad texting._

_She sighed, but went to open the door anyway. It revealed her partner, who's been avoiding her for the past week in order to maintain his own well-being. Boy, was she surprised! I mean, it's a known fact that people don't go against Natsume's will and come out alive._

"_O-…Osamu-san!" Mikan exclaimed._

_The boy looked up, obviously nervous, "Sakura-san, I've come to ask a favour. Well, actually to beg of you to do me a favour."_

_Mikan was confused. "What do you want me to do Osamu-san?"_

_Osamu gulped. "I, umm… Well you see…" he then swallowed again and started talking really fast. __"Ican''t."_ He took a deep breath. "Will you please do my part for me? Please? I'm begging you Sakura-san!"

_Mikan looked cornered. She couldn't exactly say no to such a desperate man, could she? But how could she, alone, finish this monstrous thing by herself in one night? "Well, I umm…" Osamu looked at her desperately. Mikan gulped. "I...I'll do it."_

"_Oh, thank you Sakura-san!" She forced a small smile and closed the door, rushing to the computer and getting to work immediately._

_Once the door closed, Osamu smirked evilly and chuckled. "Well that was easy. The girl has too much good-will for her own good. Ha! Now I don't have to do that cursed project. Thank you, spirits of hell. Hahahaha…"_

_Flashback End_

So now, she was stuck in this mess. Mikan groaned. She's sleepy as hell and she's only about halfway done. '_What do I DO?'_

"Natsume…" Mikan whimpered, on the verge of tears. She couldn't fail this assignment! She's already on the verge of failing biology; this assignment will definitely shove her over the edge!

Silent tears ran down her cheeks and she whimpered, curling herself into a ball. She was so caught up in her misery, she didn't hear her door creak open and someone step in.

A dark figure strode over to Mikan, unnoticed. It wrapped it's arms around the brunette gently. Mikan snapped her eyes open, startled, but relaxed soon after, immediately recognizing the scent and feel of the figure.

Mikan uncurled and threw herself at the young man with lightening speed. She jumped right into the boy's arms and buried her face in his shoulder. The brunette inhaled his scent and broke into sobs.

The boy caught her with ease and comforted her gently. "What's wrong Mikan?" he said, just a bit of panic showing in his voice.

"Natsume…!" Mikan managed to whimper between sobs.

"Hmm?" Natsume stroked her hair. She was still clinging on to him, sobbing into his t-shirt.

"I…I-I can't f-finish…" more sobs, "my b-biology project." She cried on.

His eyes widened. _So THAT'S what she's so worked up about? _He sighed. "Mikan, don't worry about it. You'll finish in time." Her only response was more tears. Natsume frowned. "Listen, I'll help you finish it okay? I swear; you will pass biology."

Mikan's wails stopped immediately. She loosened her grip and leaned back to look at his face. Her eyes brightened.

"Really?" Natsume nodded. After all, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he just left now? "WAII~!" she smiled and cheered. She hopped down from Natsume with a plop. "Let's get started!"

She rushed to the computer to open the file. Natsume stared, seeing her fully for the first time. _Isn't that my shirt? And why isn't she wearing any pants? _

Mikan's hair was loose and wild and she had no make-up on. Yet Natsume couldn't resist her.

He licked his lips like a lion preparing to pounce on his prey and strode over to Mikan.

"Hey, Natsu- ARGH!" Mikan yelped when Natsume casually wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

He rested his cheek on her shoulder and asked, "So, what do you have left to do?"

"Umm… I, um…think I'm up to around 6, 000 words. I need about 13, 000. Do you thin- Eep!" Natsume got all the information he needed from those two sentences and cut her off, preferring fondling to boring details. He pressed his lips to her jaw line and kissed down, pulling the baggy t-shirt to reveal her delicate shoulders. He stared, appreciating her pale cream skin.

Mikan sighed, used to the fondling, but still blushed in spite of herself. "Natsume…" she struggled to turn around to see his face. They locked eyes, sinking into a deep silence.

His eyes travelled on her face. He frowned upon seeing something and suddenly, Mikan couldn't feel the ground anymore. "What-?"

"You need some sleep Polka." He said, throwing her onto the bed. _Look at those bags! _He thought.

She rolled 'round a few times, finally stopping on her back. She was wide-eyed, bewildered by her lack-of-sleep and surprise.

Mikan got up with difficulty, moaning with effort. She shook her head a couple of times, trying to clear the fog in her brain. Her pale long legs, stretched out, distracted Natsume like nothing else could.

"Um….Natsume, I think…" she stopped, trying to consider what she wanted to say through the fog. He nodded for her to continue. She frowned. "I can help you. I'm not that in-need of sleep."

Natsume sighed and leaned forward onto the bed. He lifted a long finger and poked her smack in the middle of her forehead. To her surprise, she fell right over. When she tried to get back up, she realized she couldn't.

Well, more like her body _wouldn't. _It just refused to leave the soft relaxation of the mattress.

Natsume chuckled, Mikan glared back. "So, what were you saying about not-needing sleep?" Mikan only moaned in defeat and buried her face in a pillow.

Natsume hopped off the bed and threw up the covers. It came back down exactly to cover Mikan. He just strode to computer, not looking back once.

She just kept her face on the pillow, ignoring it all because it was a daily occurrence. Only, usually, it's the other way around. He would be throwing the covers _off _of her instead, picking her up, and walking away as the covers came back down, settling messily on the bed.

Mikan yawned, rolling over onto her side and burrowing deeper into the comforter. Natsume smiled upon hearing this.

"G'night Natsume."

"Hmm…" he replied, back still turned to her, eyes glued to the screen.

Annoyed, Mikan frowned at her boyfriend's back. _He could at least answer with a decent sentence! _

An idea popped into her head and she smiled evilly.

"Hey Natsume, how many words are you up to now?"

"7, 000" _Well that was quick._

"…Hey Natsume, are you done yet?"

"No." she detected a hint of annoyance. Good, everything's going according to plan.

"…..Hey Natsume, are you close?"

"NO." definitely annoyed now. She smirked to herself. _Huh. I guess Nat and Hotaru are rubbing off on me._

"…..Hey Natsu-"

"Will you SHUT UP?" he whirled around to face her, expression burning with anger. Mikan's eyes widened. _He's not supposed to be that mad… _In fact, Mikan was a little bit afraid he wouldn't forgive her.

She got up and padded across the wooden floor. "Ne, Natsume…" He still wouldn't look at her. Extremely worried and concerned, Mikan's pace quickened.

"Natsume?" she shook his shoulder, "Natsume, I'm sorry." He was still staring at the screen, but she could feel his fury fading off. _Well, he's never been able to stay mad at me for long._

"Hn."

Mikan sighed. _Ah well, might as well speed up the process of forgiveness. _She swiftly stooped and pecked him on the cheek. No reaction from him.

Mikan sighed again and, satisfied she's done all she can, went back to bed. She snuggled in and said some final words to him, "Thanks Natsume." Then, she drifted to the shores of sleep.

Unknown to her, Natsume's face broke into a wide grin he's been holding in. He chuckled. _Well that went well, _he thought.

He, genius he is, had developed his own plan when Mikan started trying to annoy him. It's basically to make Mikan feel guilty and thus making her kiss him.

_She's so stupid. And sweet. _He thought. He smiled again and leaned back on the chair.

She can make him smile with the slightest expression. It was extremely amusing to the entire population of Gakuen Alice.

Natsume turned to her once more, slinging his arm over the back of the chair. His expression was tender. Suddenly, he smirked and faced the computer. "G'night Mikan."

Mikan moaned, flipping over in her sleep. Then, in a slip of a voice, she whispered, " 'Night…"

Natsume froze and his eyes widened. He stayed like that for several minutes.

Then, very slowly, his lips curled into a smile. He chuckled. _That girl is amusing as hell._

His eyes focused back onto her project. His long fingers started flying over the keyboard. Soon, Natsume finished and quietly, like a ghost, crept out of Mikan's room. He returned to his, shutting the door

_He didn't stop chuckling to himself for the entire night._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Finally! This one took me a long time. 5 days to be exact. I think I'll post my original idea, which is really different from this, sometime soon.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: **I'm back! Because many reviewers stated story needed something more. You'll find out what. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Gakuen Alice. I know; sad, but true.

**Dedication: **To an anonymous reviewer by the name of Lady from Mars for being my very FIRST reviewer! And for continuing to read most of my stories, I thank you. :D

* * *

_**The Next Day….**_

**12:00 noon, Mikan's POV**

In the silence of the cafeteria, I heard someone give a great big yawn.

I look around the room, searching for the guilty person.

…wow. Why's everyone looking at me? I thought they would all be looking for the yawn-er too…

Oh. _Oohhhh…._ Oh gosh. I'm the guilty person? Oh dear.

"Umm…. Sorry?" I squeaked out. Nobody's answering. They're all too busy staring at me like I'm a baboon. I moan. Maybe Hotaru will help...

I turn to her. She meets my pleading eyes with a sigh. "Mikan, you featherbrained idiot." Hotaru pat me. A really warm feeling comes over me. Tears well up in my eyes and I throw my arms around her.

Hotaru sighed. I wonder why she would do that... "Mikan, why don't you go get some rest. I'll take care of Narumi for the afternoon."

What? I can't do that! Skipping school isn't something I should do. My grades are bad enough as it is! Though... Well, the offer _is _tempting...

Another sigh from Hotaru. "I'll tutor you later okay? Or maybe Hyuuga will. Whoever it is, your grades aren't in any danger." Mentally, she added _'What with me as your best friend and Hyuuga as your boyfriend.'_

Seriously? _Hotaru, _who I've been begging to tutor me for years, is offering? This is _reeealllly _unusual...

"Just go Mikan, before I change my mind."

Ah well. Screw math class.

I run out of the cafeteria with a quick "Thanks Hota-chan!"

Hmm... What should I do now? Get some rest I suppose. But where?

My eyes scanned the school grounds and landed on a certain tree.

I feel a smile tugging, and tugging hard, on my lips.

The Sakura tree, Natsume's and my sanctuary. Perfect.

I feel the rough, cool bark under my hands. I lean back and relax on it's trunk, closing my eyes. My mind giving away to daydreams.

They went from Natsume, always starring in my daydreams, to last night. That swung me into the direction of the biology project.

It had gone well. I'm sure I passed with at least a B, if not an A. Natsume had written a perfect paper, as expected.

Osamu-san seemed a little surprised when I told him I had finished it. I don't blame him, I was be too. It did hurt a bit though that he didn't trust me.

Another yawn escaped me and I stretched. The fresh air's getting me sleepy...

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

Natsume Hyuuga strode through the school grounds. Last night still holding him in a very good mood.

Suddenly, he stopped, mid-stride. Somebody he just passed caught his eye.

"Oi! Osamu!"

A boy with too much pimples turned around. He froze when he saw Natsume. "Umm... Can I help you Hyuuga-san?" That dude was sweating buckets!

Natsume raised an eyebrow. Was he really that scary? Hm. Probably, by the looks of it.

"How'd your part of the project go?"

"Umm..." Osamu was confused. Surely Hyuuga knew he'd skipped out on his girlfriend. Maybe Sakura hasn't told him yet. If that's the case then _he'd _have to tell her.

A shiver ran down his spine. _Shit! This is not good._

Natsume watched this display of fear, or, in his opinion, idiocy, from Osamu with amusement. _Huh. Who knew the moron was actually a wimp as well._

"So?" Silence. Natsume was getting impatient. "Oi! Answer me you sissy."

"Uh... Actually Nat-" crimson eyes flashed with rage. "I mean...um...Hyuuga-san." Osamu fidgeted. Not so great now, are we Osamu-kun?

The fore-mentioned boy gulped and started again. "Actually Hyuuga-san, I had an emergency with my girlfriend and left the project to Sakura-san." he looked up at Natsume in fear.

Hyuuga was shell-shocked. _Does this mean... Mikan had to write a whole freakin' 13 000 words by herself?_

He lowered his head and only one thought occupied his mind; _That bastard is going to get it._

"Umm... I guess I'll be going now Hyuuga-san."

"Stop right there you piece of trash." His voice was steady, but dangerous. His hand latched onto Osamu's shoulder bone, almost crushing it.

Osamu, slowly turned back, Natsume's murderous face met him. His teeth were clenched, his long bangs covering his eyes.

"Uh..." Osamu managed to stammer out, shaking uncontrollably.

"Osamu..." Natsume's tone was still steady, calm even. Then his head snapped up and Osamu caught a glance of his eyes. He gave a tiny squeak of fear.

They were crimson, as always, but different. There seemed to be a fire blazing in them. They looked murderous. They looked like hell itself.

"Prepare to die." The phrase was simple. It could've been a joke, but the tone in which Natsume said them in was anything but. He sounded like the Grim Reaper himself.

.:0...0:.

Far away from this particular scene, Hotaru Imai sat in the school cafeteria. Silently tapping on her laptop amid the happy chattering of students.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek of pure fear erupted the room. Everything turned silent and everyone stared, wide-eyed, towards the direction where the noise seemed to come from.

A chuckle broke the silence.

This surprised the students even more. Why? Because the chuckle had come from Hotaru Imai.

"Um... Do you know what happened Imai-san?" a brave girl asked.

"Yes." Hotaru grinned evilly. "Somebody should call an ambulance because the cat has just caught the mouse. And he probably murdered it in the process too."

.:0...0:.

Natsume walked aimlessly outside Gakuen Alice. _Now t__hat was refreshing. Ugh... But my hands feel sore from disarranging that bastard's face. _

He clenched and unclenched his fists. _I need a break._

His eyes wandered the field and stopped on a certain brunette. Natsume smiled, not a bit surprised. She always managed to appear and make his day when he needed it.

_I've found my "break"._

.:0...0:.

Mikan was dozing off when something brushed against her and she stirred. She sensed someone plop down beside her.

"Hnnn..." Mikan stretched and yawned, arching her back against the tree trunk. She saw a blurred figure of a boy beside her.

"...Natsume?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey." It was indeed Natsume. Mikan looked him over. Something worried her. There were bruises on his hands and some small cuts. His hair was messier than usual and his clothes were in disarray.

"What happened to you?" Mikan grabbed his hands, concern filling her face.

"Nothing big." He looked away.

Mikan studied his face for awhile and decided that Natsume was probably right. "Well, I'll give you this anyway. Hold on..." Mikan fumbled in her pockets. "I'm sure it's here somewhere..."

Natsume looked at her with amusement. "There!" Natsume followed her gaze curiously.

She was holding a band-aid triumphantly in her hands. It was really cute with it's pink bunny design.

Mikan stuck it on the small cut on Natsume's finger.

Satisfied, she leaned back and returned to her nap, yawning.

Natsume stared at her for awhile and decided to settle on her lap, using it as a pillow.

He lifted his hand up, studying the pink band-aid and revelling in the silence.

_Yup, everything was right again._

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I realized too that it was a bit weird just leaving Osamu unpunished. Thanks to the reviewers who pointed that out for me. :3


End file.
